Experiments
by Timeless Text Traveler
Summary: Don and Joe find themselves in a very strange situation. Pure Smut Glasspain
1. Chapter 1

_So I recently got into the Punch Out! fandom and decided to write some Don/Joe smut for fun. This is the first piece of smut I've ever written. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Joe had no idea how he'd gotten himself into such a strange situation.

He was kneeling down at Don Flamenco's feet, staring up at him with wide eyes. One of Joe's eyes was blacked. He could easily have just been beaten up and facing defeat but he wasn't. The black eye wasn't from Don. It was from Little Mac. Don had been comfort for Joe and now things were escalating to something Joe had never expected.

Don was looking down at Joe fondly and he ruffled the French man's hair. Joe's eyes slid closed; he loved being pet. It was so comforting and nice to be pet. Don's hand traveled from the top of Joe's head to his cheek and Joe let out a sigh. Don's hands were really warm and it was a relief against the bruise that was beginning to yellow there.

But Don had other things in mind than relief.

He had always kept his manly image up with the ladies but deep down, there was something else stirring. He had a special soft spot for the small French man at his feet and had Don been asked to describe it, he wouldn't be ashamed to call it love. He cared about Joe deeply and it hurt him almost as much as it hurt Joe to watch him fight in the ring and lose every single time.

Tonight's fight had been brutal. Little Mac had knocked Joe's headgear clean off his head and pummeled his midsection to a pulp. Joe's stomach had been turned to mush by Little Mac's fists. Joe had almost started crying because it hurt so bad. Don had been one of the only people who were willing to help Joe. The others were too prideful to help, worried that they might be seen as less of a man. Don didn't care. Joe needed help and that was all that mattered.

Now that Joe had been tended to, a familiar feeling stirred in Don's gut. He normally felt this way towards the women whose hearts he captured but now, looking down at Joe, with his big brown eyes and his bottom lip pouting out in the cutest way, Don felt that the feeling was totally justified. "Joe, my friend," Don started hesitantly. "Are you up for a little experiment?"

Joe blinked at Don in confusion. "Experiment, monsieur? What kind of experiment?"

"Close your eyes," Don said. "And you'll find out."

Joe obediently closed his eyes, wondering what kind of experiment the tall muscular Spaniard was suggesting. Being the naïve nice guy from France he was, Joe had absolutely no idea what Don would be doing. "Open your mouth." Joe arched an eyebrow but complied, surprised when Don stuck two of his fingers in his mouth. "Suck."

Joe opened his eyes. "Quoi?"

"Just do it," Don insisted, his voice lower than usual.

Joe shrugged and sucked on Don's two fingers, not noticing as the Spanish man tensed up and bit his bottom lip. Joe shut his eyes again and kept sucking Don's fingers, eventually slipping his tongue between them and sliding it over them slowly. Joe didn't know why he enjoyed this so much but he did. He loved the feeling of moving his tongue over Don's fingers.

Don took his fingers away, still covered in saliva, and Joe almost whined in protest. "Did I do something wrong, monsieur?" He kept his eyes shut, just in case.

Don shook his head, pulling out his hardening length and using the spit on his fingers to lube it up. "No," Don said, his voice slightly shaky. "You did nothing wrong, amigo." He stroked himself a few times and looked behind them. They were still in the locker room of the WVBA and the last thing he wanted was for someone like Aran Ryan or Super Macho Man walking in on them like this. Thankfully it was pretty late in the day and the others were gone.

He took himself in hand again and leaned forward, propping himself up with one arm against the lockers. Joe was kneeled in front of the lockers, in between Don and the wall. "Open your mouth again," Don said, swallowing roughly as Joe obeyed.

Joe was still confused as to why Don had suddenly gone so quiet before and was happy to open his mouth again to accept Don's fingers… but it wasn't Don's fingers. Joe's eyes went wide as Don pushed his cock between Joe's lips and then pushed it down his throat, inch by inch. Joe gagged but didn't dare bite down. He forced himself to keep his jaw open as Don fully inserted his cock.

Don groaned out loud at the feeling of Joe's soft lips, tongue and tight throat around his cock. He hadn't had a blow job in weeks and he'd certainly never had one from a man before. It was strangely different. Joe's lips weren't plump like a woman's. They were thinner but also tighter, able to squeeze Don's cock a little tighter. Don drew out of Joe's throat and then thrust forward again.

Joe's eyes watered as he started to choke. Don wasn't being very gentle with him. Joe had never done anything remotely like this before so he didn't know if what he was doing was right or not. Don just kept pulling out and pushing it back in over and over again, letting out loud breathy sighs occasionally.

One of Don's hands casually rested on Joe's head, keeping him steady. Joe relaxed a little and shut his eyes. As strange and new as this was to Joe, he didn't feel too uncomfortable anymore. His gag reflex had relaxed. In fact, after a while, Joe started working against Don and using his tongue. Don panted, gripping the back of Joe's head. "Voy a correrme, Joe…"

Joe was confused for a moment by Don's words but then stopped thinking about Spanish as Don gave one more hard thrust and the back of Joe's throat was filled with warm liquid. Not knowing what else to do, Joe swallowed. Don continued panting, his grip on Joe's head becoming slack as he got a grip on himself. "Mis disculpas. I didn't expect to finish so early…"

Joe reached up and rubbed at his watering eyes as Don slowly pulled his cock out of his mouth. The French man rubbed his jaw, pinning Don with an accusatory stare. "You could have warned me, monsieur. Perhaps I could have had a choice in the matter." Joe wasn't happy that Don had taken advantage of him like that, as much as he liked it. Don had no right to shove his dick in Joe's mouth without asking.

Don chuckled and kneeled down beside Joe. "I know, amigo. I am sorry. I was just nervous about what you would say." He reached down and touched Joe's thigh. "Here, let me return the favor…"

Joe's eyes grew at the thought of Don doing the same thing to him that he just did and groaned at the images that flew through his head. Where did all of these thoughts come from? Joe wasn't gay… right? Confused, yes, but not gay. Joe tried to reassure himself that he wasn't gay but as Don slipped his shorts down and pulled out his half-erect cock, Joe began to have doubts. Don rubbed up and down Joe's shaft fluidly and Joe held back a moan.

"Ceder a mí, Joe," Don whispered huskily in Joe's ear. "Give in, hombre…"

He fought it off. He really did. Joe couldn't help himself. He spilled over Don's hand and let out a low moan, slumping down to the floor in a heap.

Don smirked and looked at his hand. "I didn't think you'd be that quick, amigo, but alright." He debated. Lick it off or find a towel? Hmm, towel could be evidence. So Don licked his hand clean, wrinkling his nose. Too bitter… but he supposed he could get used to it.

Joe was still lying on the ground, groaning. Don held out a hand to help him up. "Joe? Are you alright, amigo?"

Joe sat up a little, giving himself a shake. "Eh, oui, I think so." Don helped Joe to his feet and gave him a pat on the back. Joe's knees were still shaking from his orgasm. "W-Why?"

"Why, what?" Don replied. "Why did I give you a hand job or why something else?"

Joe blinked at him. "Just why."

Don blinked back. "Oh… well, I wanted to fuck you but I wanted us to go slow."

"Go slow," Joe repeated. "By shoving your _bitte_ in my mouth."

Don shrugged. "I could have done worse, honestly."

Joe swallowed nervously. Don was right. He could have done much worse. Don flaunted away towards the doors and turned his head minutely to smile at Joe. "It wasn't like you didn't enjoy it. I could feel you pushing back against me." Joe blushed at being caught. _Merde_. "Who knows? You might like having sex with me. I've been told it's a pleasant experience." By only women, but that wasn't the point.

Joe shuddered, thinking of what Don would do to him if he had the chance. He imagined that if Don treated it as roughly as he treated Joe, that it wouldn't be a good first time. Joe rubbed the back of his head. "I… I don't know, Don. I don't think I'll like it."

Don stopped just in front of the door. "You know… just because you haven't tried it, doesn't mean you won't like it."

"I haven't committed first-degree murder but I'm sure that I wouldn't like it," Joe tried to argue back, chastising himself as he spoke. Murder is not sex. It's nothing like sex. Therefore, murder should not be compared to sex. Joe groaned to himself. Nothing was going his way and he was falling deeper and deeper into this weird feeling pit Don had dug beneath his feet.

"Aw, come on, amigo," Don prodded playfully. "Don't be like that. You never know what you'll be into. For instance, until this day I had not ever had sexual relations with a man."

Joe nodded. "Same."

"And I sure as hell enjoyed it," Don said, his voice husky again. Don lingered near Joe, his hands skimming the older man's sides. Joe bit his lip, debating to himself. He could continue to deny Don what he wanted and go on with his life, sexually confused, or he could give in to Don's request, have sex and decide then on whether or not he was gay.

Finally Joe sighed. "I suppose… we can try…"

Don's victorious chuckle rumbled through Joe and he wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller man in triumph. "I promise, you won't regret this, Joe."

Joe let out a breathy sigh as Don pressed kisses to his shoulders. "W-We shall see, Don." Don continued his sensual assault on Joe's shoulders and back, one hand reaching down into Joe's shorts to stroke him while the other hand reached up to Joe's face and inserted two fingers into his mouth. Joe sucked on them again, his tongue slipping through and over them slowly. Joe had a hard time concentrating on using his tongue while Don was palming and grasping his cock.

"You like this, don't you?" Don breathed, using long strokes from root to tip.

Joe grunted and groaned, unable to do anything but nod with Don's fingers in his mouth. Don took his fingers away and Joe panted, sweat breaking out over his brow. "Ah… ahah… o-oui…" Joe had been a little too quick to cum the last time Don had his hands on him so Don let go of Joe, for just a moment, to pull the French man's shorts down all the way. Joe sighed in relief as his erect dick sprung out free and then almost choked on his spit as Don grasped him again and began to rapidly jerk him off.

"D-D-DON!" Joe cried. "Je ne peux p-p-pas t-tenir plus longtemps ... J-Je vais jouir!"

Joe gasped out, clutching Don's arm for support as he came. Since his first orgasm had been recent, there wasn't much that came from Joe this time. He was just winded and looked dumb and happy. He had a stupid grin on his face and it got even wider as Don kissed his neck. "I-Impressionnant, monsieur Don…"

"Gracias," Don said softly, laying one more kiss on Joe's shoulder. "Now… for the fun part."

Joe looked up at Don dully. He was still kind of out of it. "That wasn't the fun part?"

"Nope," Don growled, physically bending Joe forward and pushing him down onto his knees. "Bend over."

"I thought I already did that though," Joe said quietly, thinking he was going to have to suck Don's dick again.

Don grinned, sticking his fingers into Joe's mouth again. "No, this is different. Just do one thing for me… relax."

Joe nodded, the fingers still in his mouth. Once they were slick with saliva again, Joe was able to speak. "Okay, I'll relaaaaaAAAAA- _Arrêtez, arrêtez, que faites-vous! Ça fait mal! Arrête!_" Joe shrieked and Don smacked a hand over Joe's mouth.

"Stay quiet!" Don hissed, looking back. He wasn't completely sure that the stadium was empty and he didn't want someone to come looking for them.

Joe whined against Don's hand, his eyes snapped shut. "Mais je…" he mumbled but grunted back into silence as Don's pointer finger probed farther into him. Joe winced. "Ça fait mal, Don…"

Don hushed Joe quietly, running his free hand through Joe's hair. "Shh, like I said, just relax. It'll make everything better. I'm just making preparations…"

"Preparations?" Joe asked quietly.

Don released his mouth and nodded. "Yes, I need to, eh… stretch you out a bit. If I may say so myself, I am a rather large individual and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Joe nodded. "Oui, you _are_ big. I suppose… AH! _Arrêter pousser! Donnez-moi un moment pour ajuster!_ Be gentle, Don!" Tears were beginning to well in Joe's eyes from the pain of Don's fingers wiggling inside him. "You're hurting me!"

"Oops," Don said, slowing his fingers. "Perdón… I must have gotten a bit overexcited." It was true. Don was having far too much fun with this and he was eager to know what Joe felt like from the inside. "Okay now, really, I need you to relax. I'll make this as easy as possible. It's going to hurt a little at first but it'll get better the longer we do it. Comprendo?

Joe didn't know what to expect but he nodded. "Oui…"

Don stood up and opened the locker behind him. It was Super Macho Man's locker. Inside was an extra pair of his stupid blue speedos and a bottle of tanning oil. Don took the tanning oil, put some in his hand and then put the bottle back. He rubbed his hands together and then used one hand to stroke himself so that he wouldn't hurt Joe. The other hand rubbed Joe, making him lubricated and ready for Don.

"Ready?"

Joe clenched and shut his eyes. "Oui."

"Joe, relax."

Joe opened his eyes and let out a breath, relaxing himself. "Oh-okay… I'm r-ready…"

Joe might have said he was ready but he was definitely not ready for the tip of Don's dick. Joe grunted in pain as Don slid into him slowly but not all the way. It was actually just the tip but the feeling was so foreign to Joe that he thought that Don was all the way in. He was dead wrong. Don withdrew and pushed back a little more each time after he pulled out. Finally, he was bottoming out in Joe and Joe didn't make a single peep.

Don thought something was up so he stopped for a second. "Amigo? Joe? Are you okay?" Joe nodded quickly and Don could see that Joe was biting down on his fist really hard. Hard enough to draw blood, Don noticed as he spotted the little trickle of red on Joe's chin. "Joe, we can stop if you want…"

Joe was still for a moment. Don couldn't read Joe's expression. Don swallowed and slowly shoved back in until his pelvis bumped against Joe's ass. He groaned in ecstacy. Even though Joe was relaxed, he was still tight. "You've got narrow hips, my friend," Don said aloud. "That makes you a tight fit."

He drew back out and then slammed back into Joe really hard. Joe arched his back, his eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. Don grabbed Joe's hips and pulled him back into him as he kept on thrusting. Joe held back every single moan of pleasure that threatened to spill from his lips. It had been uncomfortable at first but now all Joe could think was that Don was amazing and this whole idea had been amazing.

Don reached down and used one of his arms to pull Joe's torso against his. Joe's back was pushed flush against Don's chest and Don used the hand that wasn't pulling Joe back into him to grab Joe's erection and pump it madly. If Don was going to cum, Joe had better well cum too. Joe was a mess, unable to control himself as he shoved back against Don for friction. He couldn't get enough of the Spanish god pounding into him.

Don turned Joe's head and their lips collided over and over again, teeth and tongues clashing awkwardly as Don twisted to keep pounding into Joe at the same time.

Sweat broke out over Don's forehead and back as he thrusted and Joe started babbling in French, too overwhelmed with feeling and ecstasy to make full words. Don was getting close so he picked Joe up and pushed him against the wall. Joe gripped the wall tightly, struggling to hold on to the last bit of his sanity as Don kept pounding into him over and over again, getting faster and faster.

Don made a few particularly loud grunts and pulled out just a half second before he spilled himself all over Joe's back. Joe let out a soft sigh at the warmth spreading across his back. Don had to keep taking really deep breathes to calm himself down and when he did calm, he grabbed a dirty towel from one of the nearby bins and cleaned Joe off.

Once Joe was clean, Don turned him around and kissed him deeply. "Por una pequeña fritura, eres un buen polvo." He deepened the kiss and Joe moaned into his mouth. "Maybe we can do this again sometime? That is… if you're up for it."

Joe blinked at him. Don wanted to do it again? "Really?"

Don nodded. "Sí, you're a rather nice little fellow who can take a pounding in more than one way. I'd say that's a good basis for a relationship. We'll hammer out the "I love you's" later."

Joe blushed. "Relationship? You want a r-relationship with me?"

Don chuckled and ruffled Joe's hair. "Señor, why is it so hard to believe someone might like you?"

"Well," Joe said quietly. "I've been a loser for so long… It's hard to think I might win at something."

Don pulled Joe into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Then let me change that."


	2. Chapter 2

_Woo! Another chapter requested so here we go! I hope you liked the first chapter because I'll be pumping out a couple more. Maybe. I don't know. At least this one. :3 Enjoy._

* * *

Don and Joe went their separate ways, sharing a short kiss before heading to their own homes. While Don was eagerly awaiting the next time he saw Joe, Joe was internally writhing. He didn't know what to feel. Don had made him feel amazing; more amazing than any woman had made him feel. Don had also told him that he wanted a relationship. But the question was, did Joe want a relationship? Was he ready to dive into a relationship with a man?

He honestly couldn't tell. He spent the entire night tossing and turning, thinking, the previous coupling playing out in his mind over and over again. He gave himself an erection just thinking about it. He groaned, lifting up the blanket to look down at his throbbing dick. How would he take care of this? He wasn't one to masturbate… so what then?

He only had one person on his mind and he was a phone call away. But could he do it? He knew what would happen if Don showed up but that was what got him into this problem in the first place. If Don came over and things played out like they did in the locker room, he'd just have more to think about and it would become more difficult. But if he didn't…

He sighed, still twitching. "Fils de pute… bien! Alright! I'll call him!"

He picked up the phone and quickly dialed Don's number. It rang a few times before the Spanish matador answered. "Hola?"

"Bonjour, Don," Joe sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's Joe."

Don sounded ecstatic. "Joe, mi amado! How are you? To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night call?"

Joe groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. "I need some help."

"Help?" Don asked curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Joe throbbed again and he gasped. Just hearing Don's voice did strange things to him. "I'd rather just show you. It's sort of complicated."

Don hummed in thought. "Alright… I'll be right over."

"Merci," Joe said quietly, hanging up the phone. He groaned out loud. "What have I gotten myself into?"

It was less than ten minutes later that there was a knock at the door and Joe trudged to the front door, dreading what he would find. He was still rather hard and he tried to hide it the best he could by pressing it against his belly with the waistband of his sweatpants. He took a deep breath and opened the door. His jaw dropped. "D-Don…"

Don was dressed in an unzipped jacket with his bare chest exposed and a pair of _very_ tight jeans. Joe throbbed against his stomach and tried to hide how flustered he was. "Er… come in."

With a polite nod, Don entered Joe's small apartment. "Nice place you've got here. Very cozy."

Joe nodded. "Merci." He was rather proud of his home, even if it was small.

"Now," Don got right to the point. "What seems to be the problem?"

Joe groaned aloud, completely embarrassed. "Well… uh…" He let out a loud breath and lifted the hem of his shirt, exposing the head of his cock. It was weeping pre-cum because of Don's presence. "I, uh… I couldn't sleep."

Don's eyebrows rose. "Oh." He smirked at Joe, leaning nonchalantly against the wall with his arms crossed. "So… you couldn't forget earlier either, could you?"

Joe shook his head, defeated. "Non. I need your help. I am unable to do this alone."

"You've never jerked off before?" Don asked bluntly.

Joe wrinkled his nose. "Non, it's crude and self-serving. Plus, why would I do that when I have someone else to do it for me?"

Don chuckled. "That is very true, amigo. You do have someone to do it for you." As he spoke, he slowly sauntered forward like a lion moving in on its prey, lithe and predatory. He shot Joe a devious smile. "You have someone very willing to do whatever you wish… So go ahead."

"Quoi?"

"Ask me to do something," Don clarified with a sly grin. "Tell me what to do. Order me about. Or better yet…" Joe hadn't noticed that Don had moved behind him until the Spaniard reached forward and pulled Joe flush against his toned chest. "Beg me."

Joe nearly fainted at Don's words and clutched helplessly at Don's sturdy arms. "Uh… uh…"

"What do you want from me?" Don whispered in Joe's ear.

Joe shuddered and bit his bottom lip. "I want… you…"

"Me?" Don said suddenly, letting his grip loosen. "Why, I'm already here. Now what do you want now that I'm here?"

"I want you," Joe mumbled huskily. "…to touch me…" He grasped Don's arms tightly, wanting the stronger younger man to keep his iron grip on him. It was almost erotic how possessive Don could be over Joe sometimes.

Don chuckled. "Touch you where?"

Joe was quickly getting tired of Don's coyness and let out a groan of annoyance. "Touch my cock! Suck it, lick it, touch it, do something for Christ's sake! I'm dying here! _S'il vous plaît me toucher! Ça fait mal!_"

Satisfied with Joe's outburst, Don wheeled around to face Joe and kneeled down, gently tugging the waistband of his sweatpants down. Joe's expression crumpled to instant relief as his cock sprung free… then it contorted in shock as Don's mouth engulfed him whole. "AH! Oooohhh… _Il... il se sent si bon... ah... s'il vous plaît, ne vous arrêtez pas... je l'aime._"

Don smirked around Joe's dick, using his tongue to loop around the head and lick up the shaft. Joe's head was spinning. He'd never felt like this ever, not even with Don pounding into him from behind. This feeling, this unbelievably good feeling, was blowing Joe's mind.

Don could claim all the credit for himself… but he did just watch a bunch of porn so he kind of knew what he was doing. He'd never blown someone before so this was new but not totally strange. He kind of liked how Joe was struggling to stay on his feet and the little noises he made. It was cute to see Joe so vulnerable.

Joe's knees almost buckled beneath him so Don stopped for a moment. Joe whined but was stifled as Don leaned down and kissed him hard, simultaneously lifting Joe off his feet and setting him down on his couch. As soon as Joe touched the couch, Don trailed soft kisses down Joe's neck and lifted off his t-shirt to lick a trail down Joe's abdomen. Joe kept whining and moaning, his fingers threading in Don's hair. He was careful not to touch the toupee, lest it ruin the mood. He'd seen Don when the toupee came off in a fight and he did not want Don mad at him.

Joe's other hand clutched at Don's shoulder as Don reached Joe's cock again and took him into his mouth. Joe moaned out loud, grasping Don's head and shoving himself down Don's throat. Don sputtered a moment, shocked at Joe for grabbing him like that, but relaxed and kept deep-throating him. Joe had only pushed farther down Don's throat because it had been the same thing Don had done to Joe before… but now that he knew what it felt like, he didn't blame him.

The back of Don's throat was like velvet, brushing against the head of his cock with every thrust. Joe felt something building up in his stomach and let out a low whine. "D-Don… I… _mon Dieu… Je ne peux pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps..._"

Don lifted his head a little, Joe's dick popping from between his lips. "Qué?"

Joe shuddered violently. "I… I… I'm gonna cum!" He let out a couple of grunts and Don blinked in surprise as Joe came and covered his nose in cum. Don looked down at his nose and smirked a little, chuckling. Joe blushed profusely, horrified at what he'd done. "Ah! I'm sorry, Don! I didn't…! Ah!"

Don shook his head, wiping away the cum with his palm. "It's not a problem, mi amado." Don licked the cum off of his hand and Joe stared with huge eyes. "I consider it a compliment."

Joe shuddered. He was fully convinced that that was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Then Don's cell-phone started ringing. Joe wondered idly how Don was able to pull a cell-phone from the confines of his tight pants pocket. Don flipped open the phone and held it to his ear. "Hola," he said smoothly. "Oh… I… I forgot, mi amor… I'm sorry…"

"Carmen?!" Joe hissed furiously, yet still horrified. He didn't know Don was still with Carmen. Had he known, he would have felt differently about what was taking place. But it made Joe confused. Why would Don cheat on his beautiful girlfriend with someone like him? He was hardly the best looking guy in the WVBA. Why couldn't Don have picked someone like Piston Hondo or Super Macho Man? Or maybe… Joe was just one of many in Don's big long line of lovers. How many other men in the WVBA had Don been with?

Don put up a hand to hush Joe, leaning an arm on one of Joe's exposed thighs as he spoke. "Sí… sí… no, no, I'm just with Joe…" Joe gawked at Don and put his face in his hands. He was doomed. "Sí… yes, I'm at his home… no, we're not busy…"

"Don, no!" Joe whimpered, pleading with the Spanish man in horror.

Don smirked and nodded at the phone. "Alright, mi amor. Te amo." Then he hung up the phone, smirking over at Joe coyly. "Now where were we?" He leaned down to kiss Joe's lower stomach and the French man placed a hand on Don's forehead, holding him back. "Joe…?"

"You didn't tell me about Carmen," Joe said, staring at Don angrily. Don couldn't remember the last time he actually saw Joe angry about anything. "What's going on with you two? I thought you wanted a relationship but you're still with her? I'm… I'm confused…"

"It'll all be explained in due time, hombre," Don rumbled and Joe somehow believed him. Don had to have a good reason to keep Joe in the dark. Don pressed a kiss to Joe's inner thigh and Joe shivered. "Relax, my friend. This'll be fun."

Joe bit his lip, looking down at Don uneasily. "I hope so."

Then suddenly Don stood and lifted Joe off the couch, surprising the small French man. Settling himself on Joe's spot, Don set Joe in his lap and smirked as Joe blushed. "Eh, Don…"

"Sí?" Don answered, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. It was only half-erect and Joe was miffed to see that Don was clearly bigger. Grasping both cocks in one hand, Don pumped both of them and Joe bit his lip hard, stifling a moan. Don let out a sigh of his own and leaned forward, latching onto Joe's neck with his lips, hoping to leave a hickey.

"Dieu, je ne peuz pas croire ce qui se passé. Je ne me attendais ce…" Joe stuttered as Don's hand picked up the pace. He leaned his forehead against the matador's and sighed, trying to keep himself from squeaking out loud. He bit his hand to keep quiet and Don grabbed the hand, pressing a kiss to the bite. Joe let out a moan and Don seemed to echo it quietly.

Joe's breath started coming in short pants. "D-Don… I…" He was so close…

DING-DONG!

Both men froze their movements and Joe paled, staring wide eyed at Don. "Carmen?"

"Perhaps," Don said with a shrug.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

Joe cringed at every ring of the doorbell. "Maybe she'll just go away."

The doorknob jiggled and the door swung open, revealing Don's blonde beauty standing in the doorway. Don smirked at Joe's dumbfounded expression. "Or not. Looks like we forgot to lock the door, hombre."

"Oh, merde…" Joe whimpered, staring at Carmen with a mixture of terror and humiliation. _Caught in the act,_ Joe thought ruefully, _and about to be murdered._

"Donato," Carmen scolded. "I thought I told you to wait for me."

Don almost laughed at Joe's thunderstruck expression.

"Q-Quoi?" Joe asked quietly, looking between the two Spanish people in the room.

Carmen crossed her arms and Joe couldn't help but notice her breasts perk up. He'd always admired Carmen, not just for her looks but for her control. She kept Don on a short leash most of the time, it was quite amusing. He could admit to himself that he fantasized about Carmen sometimes, when he felt extra lonely. She huffed. "Donato."

"Sorry, mi amor," Don apologized with a smirk. "I couldn't help myself."

"What's going on?"

Don chuckled at Joe's question. "Joe, my friend… we would like to make a… proposition."

Joe's eyes widened. Were they really asking what he thought they were asking? It wasn't something he often thought about but a _menage a trois_… it was an interesting thought, especially when he factored in the beautiful Carmen and the handsome Don Flamenco.

"Joe…" Carmen purred, sauntering toward Joe. He was still on Don's lap, facing away from her, and Joe felt extremely tense. Just as soon as the tenseness appeared, it melted away when he felt Carmen's arms embrace him from behind. "There is nothing to worry about, _mi amigo francés_. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with, _bueno_?"

Joe swallowed hard and nodded, stifling a moan when Carmen's sharp nails gently dragged themselves across his chest. "O-Oui… Just be gentle, cher."

Don chuckled, nuzzling Joe's neck with his large nose. "Of course."

Joe shot Don a look and sniffed. "I didn't think you knew the meaning of the word, monsieur."

"Don, what did you do?" Carmen accused playfully, gently kissing the back of Joe's neck. His shiver in response made Carmen smile brightly and she giggled.

Don smirked at Joe and Carmen. "Well, Joe and I had a little, eh… run-in at the locker rooms earlier. I wasn't exactly the most patient…"

Carmen frowned at Don. "Oh Donato, you didn't hurt the poor man, did you? Oh poor Joe…" She pressed sweet kisses all down Joe's neck and all the way down his spine. Joe shivered violently and gasped, gripping Don's arm tightly.

Don chuckled again. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. He loved it, didn't you, hombre?"

Joe nodded, unable to speak past the occasional gasp. As Carmen continued to gently press kisses to various parts of Joe's body, Don stuck his fingers in Joe's mouth again. "Someone's back is sensitive, eh amigo?" Reminded of what happened earlier, Joe felt his dick twitch with anticipation. Was he going to end up sucking Don off again? Or would it be different this time?

_To be continued…_


End file.
